swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 69
Synopsis "Wild Thing" As Swamp Thing communes with the Parliament of Trees' Committee, he begins to take root. As he and the Committee exchange stories, the Sprout begins to merge with the body of the terrorist Alan Bolland, who has just recently burned to death after the truckload of explosives he was carrying was detonated. The shared experiences of having grown out of a human's death in flames bond the Parliament together, and Swamp Thing is rooted more firmly there. Bolland and the Sprout become one. Unfortunately Bolland was nearly insane. He returns to the surface in Metropolis, constantly spouting off commercial jingles and catch-phrases. He makes his way onto a suspended bridge and causes a traffic jam. In the Louisiana Swamp, Chester Williams gives Abby Holland a ride in his new boat back to her home. Chester bought her a load of survival gear for her home in the swamp using money from cheques given to him by Abby, who received them from the D.D.I. Chester states that he would help her lug it all back to her home, but that he has to get back to Houma to look after Liz Tremayne. Intuitively, Abby asks him whether there is something going on between he and Liz. Chester blushes, and admits that he has feelings for her, but that given her emotional state, it would be best not to push a relationship with Liz yet. Chester leaves, and after trying to carry all of the equipment for a while, Abby becomes frustrated, declaring that she doesn't need any of it. She dumps it on the ground, strips off her clothing, dives into the water and simply swims home. With the Committee, Swamp Thing feels more detached from his human side, and ultimately more in tune with the Parliament and The Green. The Parliament speaks to him of an end to the struggles and confusions of the physical plane. He accepts the offer, rooting in deeper, and joining the Committee in his new home. Still, something nags at him that keeps him from letting go completely. In her swamp home, Abby reflects on how she can sense whether or not Swamp Thing is there or not. Ever since she was given the chance to enter The Green and travel to the Spirit World, she has been able to sense his presence. However, right now, when she looks into The Green, she senses nothing but a silent prayer. Suddenly, Swamp Thing remembers why he can't let go of the physical world. He gathers his fractured consciousness together, and struggles to uproot himself. He realizes how he was nearly deceived into staying there by the Parliament of trees. Fortunately, he has a greater knowledge and a greater power than the Parliament. He projects his consciousness out into space, and redirects alien bio-frequencies into the soil in which the Committee is rooted. The strength of it destroys their physical forms, and jolts their minds. The resulting chaos forces the Sprout from Bolland's body. In Metropolis, TV icon Roy Raymond and his companion Lipchitz find themselves stuck in a traffic jam. Raymond complains that his career is entering its twilight, and that he had needed the Swamp Thing to revitalize his career. Lipchitz notices the new swamp man causing havoc up ahead, and the two of them see their chance. Lipchitz tries to convince the creature that he has a future in television, while Raymond tries to make a pitch to Morgan Edge. Alan Bolland believes that Edge is the Antichrist, but decides to go with them anyway. Swamp Thing understands why the Parliament had lured him to their home, and he resolves that they will not have the same opportunity twice. As he leaves, Alex Olsen demands to know what happened to the Committee, and what has happened to the new seed. Swamp Thing provides no response. Appearances "Wild Thing" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Chester Williams *Abby Holland *Wild Thing *Roy Raymond, Sr. *Parliament of Trees **Alex Olsen **Bog Venus **Ghost Hiding in the Rushes **Kettle Hole Devil **Saint Columba * Lipchitz Locations *Brazil *Louisiana **Houma *Metropolis Concepts *The Green Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *This issue is reprinted in the ''Swamp Thing: Regenesis'' trade paperback. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 69 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-69-wild-thing/4000-29229/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 69] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues